A delay line is often used in circuits to provide incremental delays to a signal such as an input-clocking signal. Taps at multiple points of the delay line may manifest clocking signals at increments equal to, at the finest resolution, the delay provided by one delay element of the delay line. To increase the resolution of the clocking signals output from the delay line, the output may be coupled to an interpolator. The interpolator may generate one or more interpolated signals between each of the delay-line clocking signals. Proper functioning of the interpolator will create the interpolated signals such that they are substantially homogeneous with the delay-line clocking signals. This may provide a downstream device access to a clocking signal having increased granularity.
Unfortunately, proper functioning of prior art interpolating devices requires a fairly static range of acceptable frequencies of the delay-line clocking signals. When the input edges become too far apart these prior art interpolating devices may generate an interpolated signal that is non-homogeneous with the rest of the output signal edges thereby compromising the output of the interpolator.